May Rinoa Die a Painful and Gory Death
by Bird Brain
Summary: Rated for the series name. Now, I don't hate Rinoa, but others do, and this is fun!!! So... Well, there will be various chapters depicting Rinoa's various torture possibilities. They include such things as dodge ball. Well -- *hands you another glowi


May Rinoa Die a Painful and Gory Death  
  
DODGEBALL!!!!!  
  
By Yukito  
  
A/N: Hi!!! I'm back!!! *cackles* This is another of my insane junks... I'd put it with my "Stupid Fics for Stupid People" series, but I wanted it to be in the FFVIII category... Oh whatever... Enjoy!!!  
  
Dedication: I wanted to write a fic and dedicate it to someone after reading RainShadow's "Temptation in the Form of a Finnigan." So, this is dedicated to my mentor, her majesty of insanity, potatoesofanotherdimention. Read her fics and mine! (Well, some... My HP one stinks, so don't read that one...)  
  
~*~*~  
  
The oh-so-famous group of Squall and erm... everyone else (-_-') walked into the gym (in some school that has no name as of now...) and sat down on the hard wood floor, waiting for their insane gym teacher, Mr. Tsukisiro (--- ME!!! Yukito Tsukisiro!!!) to return from his private How-To-Be-Completely-Insane-And-Annoy-The-Heck-Out-Of-Your-Students lessons from some insane person only known by the name Potatoes. (A/N: Stupid moment... I guess the lessons are paying off!)  
  
"Where the heck is he!?" whined Zell. "He's wasting our time!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Zell..." said Rinoa. "That's a good thing... I hate gym anyway..."  
  
The two got into a heated discussion about cheese (...) before Mr. Tsukisiro walked in, buzzing from all the coffee he drank in his lessons. (A/N: See, coffee makes you hyper. Talk to Potatoes for details...)  
  
"Hello class!" he said, a stupid grin plastered on his tan face. "Today we're playing dodge ball!"  
  
Everyone except Rinoa cheered.  
  
Mr. Tsukisiro noticed Rinoa's expression and said, "Sorry, Rinoa... But there's nothing else to do that will take little effort... And after all that pickle-flavored coffee, (...) I dun wanna do anything! So, go have fun and don't die!!!"  
  
She stormed away in a huff.  
  
"Okay guys... You know I'm perfect in every which way. So don't kill-"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
*Ten balls came flying at her.  
  
"AHH!!!" she screamed and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. But she still got hit. One hit her butt, one hit her back, three hit her head, two hit each leg, and one completely missed (thrown by the stone coffeed Mr. Tsukisiro.)  
  
Zell's evil cackle, which was mimicked by everyone, (save Rinoa and Mr. Tsukisiro,) echoed off the walls, drowning out everything, save Rinoa's high-pitched screams.  
  
"We're coming Rinoa..." began Quistis in a sing-song, "and there's nothing you can do to stop us!" She ended in a more diabolical, I'm-gunna-kill-you voice.  
  
After retrieving the balls, they all aimed for Rinoa again, threw, but missed, seeing as the balls all popped, due to a rose piercing all of them.  
  
"Ah... Tuxedo Mask!!!" squealed Rinoa. (A/N: Sorry... Couldn't resist...)  
  
"Oh, Rinoa..." began Tuxedo Mask. "I'm not Tuxedo Mask..."  
  
She stared at him with a dazed, kiss-me-now, what-the-heck look. "Then who are you...?"  
  
"BOO!" shouted Squall as he pulled off the outfit. "It's me!!!" He cackled and patted the flamethrower/dodge ball shooter hanging from a strap on his shoulder. Rinoa gulped. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Bob..." he said as he patted the gun thingy lovingly.  
  
"Erm... Mr. Tsukisiro... Are flamethrower-slash-dodge ball shooters allowed in class...?"  
  
"Why... Yes... Yes they are..." he said with an evil grin that mimicked everyone else's.  
  
Just then, Sailor Moon bashed threw a window and landed on her feet like she always does, says her big speech about being for truth and justice and blah blah blah and complains that Squall imitated Darien.  
  
"Oh give it up Quisty... It's lame pulling two characters from the same anime to attack a perfect, innocent girl like-"  
  
PLOOP!!!  
  
Squall shot his flamethrower/dodge ball shooter and missed Rinoa by an inch. Of course, he meant to do that...  
  
Rinoa gulped again, but walked up to Sailor Moon and started tugging on her hair. "Take off that ridiculous wig! It looks awful!"  
  
"Um... Rinoa... I'm over here..."  
  
She turned around to discover that it was not Quistis's hair that she was tugging on; it really was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Why you!!! That hurt!!! And are you saying my hair's ugly!?!?" Sailor Moon began turning red and getting fat from hyperventilation.  
  
"N-n-no!!! Of course-"  
  
"She was!" chimed in Zell, a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!" Serena charged at her.  
  
Rinoa is currently running through Britain, trying to escape SeeDs, Sailor Moon, and some other people from FFVIII.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Here's the explanation: My alter ego, Lance, is playing. So that makes ten kids. (Rinoa of course didn't hit herself.) But if I divided them into teams, the others on her team would also be pelting her. So, in this game, it's every man for himself. And as for the tenth ball, (seeing as Rinoa didn't pelt herself...) Mr. Tsukisiro hit her!!! (Though he missed...) Ah... What a nice teacher...  
  
Please R+R!!! 


End file.
